


Calendrier

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Archiving posting, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: Peter ne possède ni le génie inné ni le courage naturel de James ou Sirius. Il ne lui suffit pas d’entendre quelque chose une fois pour le comprendre, de le lire une fois pour le retenir ; pour lui, tout est un long processus.





	Calendrier

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis sur ma lancée d'archivage de mes fics Gundam Wing, autant poursuivre avec celles HP. La majorité avait déjà été publiée ici, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ça n'avait pas été le cas de toutes ?
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.

Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ est une création de J. K. Rowling

Titre : Calendrier (1973)

Personnages : Peter

Rating : K

Défi : Calendrier

Nombre de mots : 2x100

27 décembre 2012 – 3 janvier 2013

Peter ne possède ni le génie inné ni le courage naturel de James ou Sirius. Il ne lui suffit pas d’entendre quelque chose une fois pour le comprendre, de le lire une fois pour le retenir ; pour lui, tout est un long processus. Sa première réaction n’a été ni l’enthousiasme ni la fascination. Les questions, comme les mots de réconfort, ne se sont pas bousculées sur ses lèvres.

Non. Sa réaction instinctive a été une peur viscérale qu’il n’a pas su contrôler.

Dimanche 18 mars. Mardi 17 avril. Jeudi 17 mai. Vendredi 15 juin. Mercredi… 12 septembre ? Dimanche 18 mars…

Peter est un élève qui doit travailler d’arrache-pied sur tout, y compris lui-même. Il n’est en rien un sorcier remarquable mais c’est un garçon plein de bonne volonté qui désire faire ses preuves, se montrer à la hauteur.

Samedi 17 février. Jeudi 17 avril… non, mardi 17 avril et jeudi 17 mai. Samedi 17 novembre.

Le calendrier caché contre son torse, il recommence inlassablement, jusqu’à pouvoir les réciter dans son sommeil. Il veut les connaître sur le bout des doigts, sans que les cernes croissant sous les yeux de son ami n’aient à lui rappeler les cycles de la lune.


End file.
